It is a waste of time for many golfers to wait for slower golfers on the golf course to vacate a hole in order for the waiting golfers to be able to continue play. This occurs, for example, when groups on a golf course are heterogeneous in the number of players, their relative skill and other characteristics which affect skill. This situation is contrary to an ideal shared by all golfers, that golf matches should be composed of the same number of players, and that they play at the same speed so that each of the holes can be played in the same amount of time enabling the numerical sequence defined by the course to be followed. Unfortunately, this is the exception rather than the rule because on any golf course the golf groups are often heterogeneous in the number of players, their skill and/or other characteristics. Because of the heterogeneity, it is impossible for the groups to play at the same speed. Therefore, play is delayed.
Players may choose to resolve the problem of slower players is ultimately the decision of the players to pass or be passed or to skip holes occupied by slower players which can culminate in conflicts between groups since there is no automatic or organized way to solve the problem. Such problems take away from the fundamental goal of golf, namely to spend a few hours outdoors while playing the sport the best that one can.
The problem, which is caused by unequal speed of play, occurs on courses of all sizes. Even on a large course, with only two golf parties, the problem still exists. Sooner or later, the faster group will catch up with the slower group. The faster group will continue to play behind the slower one or ask for permission to pass. The group that is ahead makes the decision as to whether or not the following group can pass, which causes displeasure or approval of the former and makes the latter uneasy. The faster group may then choose to skip that hole and come back to it later when they have the opportunity.
As the number of groups increases, the problem becomes more acute and the number of situations, like those described above, increase. This produces chaos and displeasure among the players. If the numerical order of the holes is always adhered to, all of the groups are forced to play at the pace of the slower groups.
On some courses, usually the public courses, the management tries to homogenize the matches as much as possible by making all the groups equal in number. This may produce groups which are not harmonious and may be unpleasant for the players. This method, however, does not guarantee that the groups play at the same pace, nor that the problem sought to be corrected does not arise.
It is clear that a problem exists because of the variance in speed of each group that plays on a given course. This problem has been a part of golf for most of its existence, and despite its negative effects it is considered to be a natural consequence of playing golf.
Remedio et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,910,677, describes a golf score recording system and network. The system provides automated score keeping operated from a golf cart or other mobile unit. Several golf courses may be connected into one system and player profiles may be generated and retrieved. There is no disclosure of a system for playing holes in a variable order.
The patent to Dudley, U.S. Pat. No. 5,044,634, describes a golf information system which automatically provides golfers with golf course location information including yardage from several locations to the nearest green. The informational tags recognized by the computer may be buried in the ground along paths traveled by a golf cart or in other non-obtrusive positions. The system could also carry information concerning speed of play and other messages, such as advertising messages.
The two patents to Matthews, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,086,390 and 5,097,416, describe systems for monitoring play of golfers. U.S. Patent No. 5,086,390 describes a system for monitoring the speed of play of golfers for purposes of utilization of golf carts and golf holes and also for warning players who are habitually slow that their rate of play should be increased to avoid disruption to others. A mobile transmitter is described which sends location signals responsive to the position of a golfer. The signals may be received by a mobile receiver. U.S. Pat. No. 5,097,416 describes a related system in which a player is alerted when play at a hole has exceeded the designated time for playing that hole. The location of the player is monitored and means are described for determining the length of actual elapsed time for each hole compared with a predetermined playing time for the subject hole.
None of these patents suggest a system for controlling the order in which the holes of a golf course are played according to measured conditions of speed of play and/or convenience according to the situation of the course.